


Des Lichtes Letzter Tropfen

by Fuin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Die Zwei Bäume, Dunkel, Gen, Licht, Silmarils, Valinor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuin/pseuds/Fuin
Summary: Zerfressen von Gier und verborgen vor den Blicken der Valar lauert sie in den tiefsten Schluchten Ardas. Bis Schwarzherz ihr das einzige verspricht, das ihren finsteren Hunger stillen kann: Das Licht der Zwei Bäume.





	1. Schattenfäden

**Author's Note:**

> Schon ein halbes Jahr hier angemeldet und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich von dieser Plattform halten soll... - Aber hey, es gibt anscheinend kaum deutsche FF-Schreiber hier, also trau ich mich jetzt doch mal, was hochzuladen. x)

  
***

Meine Gier ist endlos und wer sich in meinen Netzen verfängt, entkommt ihnen nicht mehr. Meist sind es Tiere, große und kleine, die sich in den Schluchten verirren, nicht mehr zurück finden aus dem Labyrinth und schlussendlich in meinen aus Dunkelheit gesponnenen Fäden ihr trostloses Ende finden. Seltener sind es Eldar, entweder dumm oder wagemutig, die herkommen, um den Schatten aus dem Süden von Aman zu vertreiben. – Ihr Fleisch schmeckt süßer und auch sie kehren nicht mehr zurück in das Licht der Zwei Bäume.  
Doch das Zittern, das mein Netz erfasst hat, das mir die Kunde der Ankunft meiner Beute bringt, ist dieses Mal ein anderes. Es bringt ein Beben der Finsternis mit sich, in deren Mitte ich hause. Als würde sie selbst vibrieren, sich winden, lebendig werden.  
Aus zweierlei Instinkt tragen mich meine acht Beine in die Richtung, aus der das Zittern stammt: Zum Schutz der Kokons, in denen meine Brut heranwächst. Und wegen meines unstillbaren Hungers nach Fleisch. 

Er hat eine finstere Gestalt angenommen, mit fahler Haut und tiefliegenden Augen, die wie Kohlen glühen. Sein Brustkorb ist breit, seine Haltung stolz und in der Hand trägt er einen mit Widerhaken besetzten Speer, mit dem er abfällig in einen der Kokons sticht. Er weiß, dass ich im Dunkeln lauere. Er ruft absichtlich nach mir, fordert mich heraus.  
Ich krieche an der senkrechten Felswand entlang und nähere mich ihm von oberhalb. Noch hat er mich nicht bemerkt. Während ich zu ihm hinabsteige, ändere ich meine Gestalt, werde langsam zu einer schwarzgewandeten Frau mit vollen Lippen, weiblichen Hüften. Sechs Arme entspringen aus meinen Schultern.  
Ich befinde mich hinter seinem Rücken und noch immer scheint er mich nicht zu sehen. Doch ich weiß, dass er mein Kommen spürt.  
Ich flüstere ein Wort und der Kokon, in den er seinen schwarzen Speer bohrt, platzt auf. Hunderte meiner Kinder brechen daraus hervor. Handtellergroß fluten sie über seinen Körper, stechend, beißend, und er schreit vor Zorn, schlägt um sich, schleudert sie von sich, Dann rufe ich sie zurück und zögerlich lassen sie von ihm ab. Sie kriechen in die Dunkelheit, in die Ritzen, Spalten, Höhlen dieses trostlosen Landes, das niemals berührt wird vom Licht der Zwei Bäume.  
„Für diese Straße“, sage ich ruhig, „ist ein Wegezoll fällig.“ Tausendfach hallt meine Stimme von den Wänden der Schlucht wieder.  
Mit von Düsternis funkelndem Blick dreht er sich zu mir um. „Ich sehe keine Straße“, entgegnet er mir.  
„Dann sind deine Augen schlecht geworden.“ Mit langsamen Schritten umkreise ich ihn. Ich rieche sein Blut, das aus den Wunden tröpfelt, die meine Kinder in seine Haut gerissen haben.  
„Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin?“, fragt er. „Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, wie die Dissonanzen der Großen Musik sich zu einem Kokon verflochten, aus dem du nach Ea hineingekrochen bist, als die Welt noch im Dunkeln lag?“ In seiner Stimme klingen sie noch immer nach: all die schiefen Töne, die die Melodie der Valar verzerrten.  
„Ich erinnere mich sehr wohl, Schwarzherz. Doch dass du mir die Tore dieser Welt geöffnet hast, macht dich weder zu meinem Schöpfer, noch zu meinem Gebieter. In diesem Land herrsche ich allein. Und wenn ich einen Wegezoll verlange, dann zahlst du ihn.“

Er stößt ein entnervtes Seufzen aus. „Was also verlangst du von mir?“  
Ich nähere mich ihm. Mein Gesicht ist direkt neben seinem, unsere Atemzüge berühren sich. Meine Stimme ist ein Flüstern, und doch unüberhörbar, wie das Kratzen tausender Spinnenbeine auf Granit. „Ich will einen Schluck von deinem Blut trinken. Einen Bissen von deinem Fleisch verschlingen und vielleicht, Schwarzherz, ein wenig Mark aus deinen Knochen saugen.“ Ich spüre den Hunger wachsen. Er ist eine Finsternis in mir, die sich immer weiter ausdehnt, mich von innen heraus zu verschlingen scheint.  
Er lacht kalt auf. Die Wassertropfen, die sich auf die Fäden meiner Netze reihen wie Perlen auf eine schwarze Schnur, gefrieren zu Eiskristallen.  
„Achtbein, ich fürchte, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, dir zu geben, wonach es dich verlangt. Du kannst versuchen, dir mit Gewalt zu nehmen, was du willst, und dein Ende dabei finden.“ Er hebt seinen Speer, richtet die Spitze auf mich. Ich schrecke zurück. Doch ich bin zu langsam um zu verhindern, dass das schwarze Metall über die Haut unterhalb meines Schlüsselbeins kratzt und eine rote Linie hinterlässt. Ich stoße ein erzürntes Zischen aus. „Oder“, fährt er fort, „ich gebe dir etwas Anderes. Etwas, das deine Gier schon vor Langem geweckt hat und das du doch ohne meine Hilfe nie erreichen wirst.“  
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, lege den Kopf schief. Beginne wieder, ihn zu umkreisen. Die Speerspitze bleibt auf meine Brust gerichtet. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er mein Interesse geweckt hat. „Was ist es, dass du mir anbietest?“  
Er wartet noch einen Moment ab, lässt mich vor Neugier zappeln. Wie ich meine Beute, die sich zuckend und windend versucht, aus meinen Netzen zu entkommen. Und doch ist sie bereits gefangen und ein Entkommen gibt es nicht. 

„Ich biete dir das Licht, vor dem du dich in den tiefsten Schluchten Ardas verbirgst. – Du kennst es doch, nicht wahr? Sicher bist du das eine oder andere Mal aus deinem Versteck hervorgekrochen und hast es gesehen? Das goldene Leuchten Laurelins am Tage und Telperions Silberlicht bei Nacht?“  
Ich wende mich von ihm ab, mein Blick schweift ins Dunkle. Niemals wurde dieser Stein vom Licht der Zwei Bäume berührt und doch kenne ich es genau. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich in Zeiten größten Hungers in die Berge hinaufstieg, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Das Licht schmerzt in den Augen, brennt und blendet, und lange kann ich es nicht aushalten, bevor ich in die Tiefe zurückkehren muss. Doch es weckt auch eine Gier, eine tiefe Sehnsucht danach, den Saft der Zwei Bäume zu trinken, mich mit ihrem Licht zu füllen, auf das es die Finsternis in mir vertreibe, die mich zerfrisst.  
„Wie willst du es herbringen, Schwarzherz?“, frage ich.  
Er senkt seinen Speer, denn er weiß, dass ich mich bereits in seinem Netz verfangen habe. Es erfüllt mich mit Wut, denn ich bin die einzige Jägerin in diesen Schluchten, ich bin die einzige, die Netze aus Schattenfäden spinnt. Im Handumdrehen hat er meinen Platz eingenommen. Und er lächelt dabei.  
„Ich werde es nicht herbringen. Du musst mich schon begleiten, um es zu bekommen. Wir gehen zusammen nach Valmar, auf den Ezellohar, und du bekommst deinen Anteil an ihrem Licht.“  
Ich schrecke zurück. „Nein“, flüstere ich und tausendmal wiederholt das Echo mein Wort. Dorthin kann ich nicht gehen. Seit vielen Jahren schon liege ich im Verborgenen und die Valar haben mich längst vergessen. Ginge ich zu den Bäumen, würden sie mich in ihrem Licht sehen und sich erinnern. Und sie würden kommen, mit Silberschwert und Sternenlicht und meine Fäden verbrennen, meine Brut erschlagen und mich vertreiben. Nie wieder würde ich einen Ort finden, der so dunkel ist wie dieser, der mich so gut vor ihren flammenden Blicken verbirgt.  
„Bring mir das Licht her!“, verlange ich. „Bring es her, bring mir so viel du kannst und ich fresse es auf, keinen Tropfen davon lasse ich zurück!“ 

Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich. Die Valar haben meine Pläne erkannt und ich könnte mich den Bäumen nicht nähern, ohne dass sie es bemerken und sich mir in den Weg stellen würden. Es widerstrebt mir, es zuzugeben, doch deshalb bin ich hier, Achtbein: Um dich um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Denn ich weiß, dass du Netze aus Dunkelheit spinnst, die uns vor ihren Blicken verbergen können. Geh mit mir und du kannst so viel von ihrem Licht fressen, bis du platzt.“  
Ich schwanke, denn sein Angebot bedeutet, sich aus den sicheren Tiefen hervorzuwagen, in die ich mich nicht ohne Grund verkrochen habe. Denn ich fürchte den stechenden Blick der Valar, fürchte mich vor Manwes Adleraugen, die alles sehen, was sich auf Arda bewegt – Außer dem, was sich in der Finsternis der Schluchten von Avathar verbirgt. Doch wer könnte nein dazu sagen, das Blut der Zwei Bäume zu trinken? Wie könnte ich die einzige Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, die Finsternis in mir mit ihrem Licht zu füllen? Und wann kommt Schwarzherz noch einmal zu mir, um mich, die ihm ihren Dienst versagt hat, um Hilfe anzuflehen?  
„Wann willst du es tun?“, frage ich.  
„Morgen.“ Ich höre an seiner Stimme, dass er lächelt.  
„Ich brauche mehr Bedenkzeit!“, fahre ich ihn an  
„Morgen“, wiederholt er, „Oder niemals. Sie werden ein Fest abhalten, zu dem die Valar und all die Großen der Maiar und Eldar geladen sind. Nie wieder werden die Bäume so wenig bewacht sein, wie an diesem Tage. Doch entscheide selbst, Achtbein: Du brauchst nur nein zu sagen und ich verlasse dich und du wirst keinen Schluck vom Saft der Zwei Bäume kosten dürfen.“

Er lässt mir keine Zeit. Und er weiß genau, dass ich nicht ablehnen kann. Mein Blut kocht vor Zorn und Gier, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe. Meine Hände umfassen sein Gesicht und packen ihn an den Schultern und ich ziehe mich zu ihm heran, bis nur noch eine Hand breit Abstand zwischen unseren Augen liegt.  
„Wir tun es“, fauche ich und im gleichen Moment beginnt mein Körper, sich wieder in den einer Spinne zu verwandeln.  
Die Gliedmaßen wachsen, strecken und krümmen sich, mein Leib wird im Vergleich zum Kopf größer und meine Haut wird ein Panzer, so hart wie Stein.  
Er windet sich aus meinem Griff und ein triumphierendes Grinsen zieht sich quer durch sein Gesicht wie eine Narbe. In seinen Augen funkelt bereits unser bevorstehender Sieg und ich sehe die gleiche Gier darin, die auch in mir brodelt.  
„Wann brechen wir auf?“, frage ich.  
Nun, da es entschieden ist, dass die Zwei Bäume sterben werden, kann ich es kaum noch erwarten. Tausend Jahre lang kann ich warten, bis mir endlich Beute ins Netz geht. Doch wenn sie einmal darin zappelt, sich in den klebrigen Fäden verfängt und mit schriller Stimme um ihr Leben schreit – dann dauert es nur noch einen Augenblick, bis ich mich über sie beuge, ihr mein Gift in die Venen spritze und das Leben aus ihrem Körper sauge.  
„Jetzt gleich“, sagt er, „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren: Dies ist unsere Stunde, Achtbein, und wir nutzen sie, ehe sie vorüber ist.“  
„Jetzt gleich, Schwarzherz“, wiederhole ich eifrig.

Er braucht mich nicht noch einmal um Hilfe zu bitten. Das einmal entfachte Feuer brennt von allein weiter, gräbt sich in mich hinein wie ein Kohlebrand ins Herz des Berges. Ich beginne, Fäden aus Unlicht zu spinnen, ein Netz aus Furcht und Finsternis, einen Kokon aus Materie gewordener Nacht. Werfe einen Mantel aus schwarzer Seide über uns, einen undurchdringlichen Nebel. Unsere Körper soll er vor allen Blicken verbergen und Furcht in den Herzen jener sähen, die es wagen, unseren Weg zu kreuzen.

  
***


	2. Lichtblut

***

Hinaus aus der Schlucht steigen wir, gewundene Pfande hinauf und an senkrechten Felswänden empor, Vardas entsetzlichen Sternen entgegen. Einige Wege sind zu steil, um sie auf zwei Beinen gehen zu können. Aus meinen Schattenfäden webe ich Leitern und Brücken für ihn wir werden zu einer Einheit mit einem einzigen gemeinsamen Ziel. Schatten, verborgen im Schatten. Gekommen, um das Licht zu verschlingen.

Dann endlich überwinden wir eine letzte Felswand und sehen es zwischen den Gipfeln der Pelóri glühen. Der Mantel aus meinen Schattenfäden dämpft sein Brennen und nur einzelne Lichtstrahlen finden ihren Weg durch die schneebedeckten Berge. Dennoch ist es beinahe zu hell, um hineinzusehen. Hass und Gier lassen die Säure in meinen Eingeweiden überkochen und beginnen, an meinen Gedärmen zu nagen.  
„Dort hinauf“, verlangt er und deutet auf den Gipfel des Berges nördlich von uns.  
Es ist der Hyarmentir, der zweithöchste Berg der Welt und es wird uns Zeit kosten, ihn zu erklimmen.  
„Warum, Schwarzherz?“, frage ich drängend, „Wozu dieser Umweg?“  
„Zuerst will ich sehen, ob Valinor für uns bereit ist“, antwortet er und seine Stimme duldet keine Widerrede. „Ich will jegliches Scheitern unmöglich machen.“  
Ich stoße einen widerwilligen Fluch aus, aber füge mich seinem Willen. Ich kenne die Lande jenseits meines Labyrinths aus Schluchten und Gräben nicht. Ich muss ihm folgen, wenn ich nicht verloren gehen und mein Ende finden will.  
Wieder bereite ich ihm den Weg mit meinen Netzen, doch auf diese Art sind wir langsam. Also steigt er auf meinen Rücken und mit flinken Beinen trage ich ihn hinauf. Meine Klauen bohren sich in Eis und Fels und lassen mich den Berg um ein vielfaches schneller bezwingen, als es einem Zweibein jemals möglich wäre. 

Auf dem Gipfel springt er ab. Sein Gewicht lässt den Boden unter unseren Füßen erzittern und am Hang zu unseren Füßen löst sich eine Lawine und donnert talwärts. Doch wir stehen sicher und blicken nach Valinor, ins Licht der Zwei Bäume. Wir können sie jetzt in ihrer ganzen furchtbaren Herrlichkeit sehen. Laurelin sendet ihre goldgleißenden Strahlen aus, während Telperion ruht.  
Meine Augen brennen.  
Die Finsternis in mir tobt, rebelliert. Droht, durch meinen Panzer hindurch nach außen zu brechen. Es quält mich, mein Mahl bereits vor Augen zu sehen und ihm doch noch so fern zu sein. Meine Klauen kratzen unruhig über den Fels.  
Schwarzherz dagegen genießt den Moment seines bevorstehenden Triumphes. Er lässt seinen Blick von den Bäumen aus über Valinor schweifen und Siegesgewissheit steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zuletzt ruht sein Augenmerk auf dem Taniquetil, dort, wo sie sich zu ihrem Fest versammeln, das sich in eine Totenfeier verwandeln wird. Der Sitz der Valar dort liegt nur unwesentlich höher als unser Aussichtspunkt auf dem Gipfel des Hyarmentir. Der Schein hunderter Freudenfeuer ist bis hierher zu sehen. Eine Windböe trägt Fetzen eines Liedes heran. Es ist alles so, wie er gesagt hat. Sie sind unaufmerksam. Haben den Schatten vergessen.  
Er hebt das Kinn und verzieht die Lippen zu einem unheilvollen Lächeln.  
„Brüder und Schwestern“, raunt er, „seht, wie euer Licht erlischt!“  
Ich sehe ihm an, dass er die Worte nach Arda hinaus gebrüllt hätte, würde das nicht unsere Tarnung auffliegen lassen. 

Er atmet tief ein.  
Und dann stürzen wir uns hinunter, fliegen den Berg hinab wie ein schwarzer Wirbelsturm.  
Denn unser Ziel ist nah und nichts wird uns aufhalten.  
Wie der Wind rauschen wir durch das Land. Die wenigen, die unseren Schattenmantel erblicken, weichen zurück, von einem namenlosen Grauen erfasst. Sie fliehen und wissen nicht wovor. Ahnen nicht, dass dies ihre letzte Gelegenheit ist, ihr geliebtes Licht zu retten. Kalte Furcht treibt sie fort. Sobald wir vorübergezogen sind, werden sie sich fragen, ob der schwarze Nebel nicht nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen sei, der verzerrte Schatten einer Wolke. Doch bald schon werden sie Gewissheit haben. 

Wir erreichen den Ezellohar in der Abenddämmerung, als die Lichter von Laurelin und Telperion sich überlagern. Silbern und golden bohrt sich ihr Leuchten direkt in mein Herz. Ein tiefes Brummen erfüllt die Luft, lässt die Erde vibrieren. – Es ist der Herzschlag der Zwei Bäume.  
Die ringförmig um den Fuß des errichteten Obelisken werfen uns ihre schwarzen Schlagschatten entgegen. Als wir ihren Kreis durchbrechen, vergeht unser Mantel aus Dunkelheit. Zuckend und zischend verbrennen die von mir gesponnenen Fäden. Dem Licht so nah kann der Schatten nicht länger widerstehen.  
Ich taumle, schrecke zurück vor dem Brennen, das nun mit seiner ganzen Macht über mich hereinbricht. Doch mein Hunger beginnt mich zu zerreißen und ich folge Schwarzherz, der bereits den Hügel hinaufschreitet. 

Dann stehen wir auf der Hügelkuppe, in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Bäumen. Während das Licht beginnt, an meinem Panzer zu nagen und zu ätzen, kostet Schwarzherz einmal mehr den Moment aus. Zögert unseren Sieg noch ein wenig heraus. Genießt die Vorfreude auf den Augenblick, der Arda aus den Fugen reißen wird.  
Er sagt kein Wort. Stille umgibt uns, die lediglich von dem zitternden Aufeinanderreiben der Blätter der Zwei Bäume unterbrochen wird. Ein Windhauch lässt sie beben und das auf den Boden auftreffende Licht flimmert wie die irisierenden Reflektionen auf einer Wasseroberfläche. 

Dann hebt er seinen schwarzen Speer und durchstößt Laurelins Stamm. Flüssiges Licht bricht aus dem Holz hervor, als er ihn wieder herausreißt. Mit einem Lachen, das von den Bergen wiederhallt, dreht er sich einmal um sich selbst. Er wendet sich Telperion zu und durchbohrt auch seinen Stamm. Silberlicht ergießt sich über seine Rinde, tropft ins Gras uns sickert in den Boden.  
Schwarzherz breitet die Arme aus. „Tu dein Werk!“, ruft er mir mit heiserer Stimme zu, „Friss, bis du satt bist und trink, bis kein Tropfen Licht mehr in ihnen ist!“  
Entfesselt stürze ich nach vorn, grabe meine Zähne in Laurelins Holz. Mein Gift dringt in sie ein und beginnt, sie von innen heraus zu zerfressen. Jede einzelne Faser bricht es auf und unaufhaltsam tritt das Blut des goldenen Baumes aus, sein Tau aus purem Licht. Jeden Tropfen davon verschlinge ich, jeder wird von der Finsternis in mir erstickt. Niemals habe ich einen ähnlichen Geschmack gespürt. Süßer als alles, was ich jemals kosten durfte, rinnt das Licht meinen Rachen hinab.  
Ich reiße mich von Laurelin los und krieche zu Telperion hinüber, will auch von seinem Saft probieren. Er schmeckt völlig anders und doch genau gleich. Es sind zwei Seiten desselben Geschmacks, die untrennbar zueinander gehören. Silbertau sprudelt in mich hinein und nun, da die Finsternis in mir beide Lichter verzehrt, beginne ich zu wachsen. Mein Leib schwillt an, während ich das Lichtblut abwechselnd aus den Bäumen sauge. Nach einer Weile beginnt meine Finsternis, zu schwinden, neutralisiert von dem Leuchten, das ich verschlinge. Doch noch ist sie nicht besiegt, noch ist der Hunger nicht gestillt. 

Das Holz knarzt und ächzt.  
Laurelin und Telperion sterben unter Qualen. Doch sie haben nichts, was sie uns entgegensetzen können. Keinen Schutz, keine Verteidigung. 

Ihr Licht flackert und flimmert. Silber und Gold, zuckend, sich windend.  
Noch haben sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Noch kämpfen sie.

Doch das Leuchten schwindet bereits.

Und immer mehr von ihren süßen Säften sauge ich in mich auf. Immer mehr meines tödlichen Giftes spritze ich ihn ihre Adern. Ihre schwächelnden Herzen verteilen es durch die Stämme. Bis in die Zweige, die Blätter, Blüten und Früchte hinauf und hinab in die feinsten Wurzeln.  
Dann endlich ein letztes Aufleuchten, ein Lichtblitz: Der Todeskrampf der Zwei Bäume.  
Laurelin vergeht zuerst.  
Telperions Licht verblasst nur einen Augenblick später.  
Ihr Herzschlag verstummt.

Das letzte Aufflammen brennt noch auf meiner Netzhaut nach, als würden sich ihre Seelen noch einen Moment lang an Arda klammern. Doch auch dieses Trugbild entschwindet und zurück bleibt Dunkelheit, die so tief ist, dass auch die Sterne sie nicht durchdringen können. Schatten breitet sich aus und kriecht den Hügel hinab wie ein lebendiges Wesen und erfüllt bald ganz Valinor. Ich fühle mich schwindelig, trunken vom verschlungenen Licht. 

Schwarzherz tritt näher und legt seine Handfläche auf Telperions totes Holz, blickt hinauf in seine Krone.  
„Es ist vollbracht“, sagt er.  
Ich sehe es. Ich sehe, dass die Bäume dunkel sind und dass Dunkelheit das einzige ist, was bleibt. Mein Körper ist gewachsen, so mächtig bin ich geworden, dass ich auf ihn herabblicke. Und doch fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich etwas vergessen.  
„Gehen wir, Achtbein. Meine Brüder und Schwestern sind bereits auf dem Weg hier her. Mit all ihren Streitkräften werden sie kommen.“ Er wendet sich ab.  
„Nein, Schwarzherz! Nein! Noch nicht!“  
Suchend blicke ich mich um. Meine Krallen scharren hektisch über den Boden, reißen Narben in die Erde.  
Stirnrunzelnd dreht er sich zu mir um.  
„Das war noch nicht alles!“, fauche ich.  
Ich fühle es. Ein Tropfen Licht muss noch übrig sein. Ein Tropfen, den ich übersehen habe!  
„Die Bäume sind tot. Wir haben unser Werk vollendet. Ich werde nicht warten, bis sie kommen. Such, was auch immer du vergessen zu haben meinst. Lass dir die Eingeweide aus dem Leib reißen von Manwes Adlern!“ Abfällig klingt seine Stimme und erfüllt mich mit plötzlichem Zorn.  
Ich spüre den Triumph nicht, den ich in seinen Augen sehe. Mit einem Satz springe ich hinter ihm her. Meine Klaue saust vor ihm nieder und bohrt sich in den Boden, versperrt ihm den Weg.

„Du lügst, Schwarzherz!“, brülle ich. Das Licht der Zwei Bäume hat meinen Hunger beinahe gestillt. Doch da ist noch ein schwarzer Funke, ein Überrest, der die Finsternis in mir von neuem entfachen wird. Jetzt, nach meinem Festmahl, lauert sie tief im Verborgenen. Aber sie wird wieder hervorbrechen und von neuem beginnen, mich aufzuzehren. – Es sei denn, ich fände diesen letzten Tropfen Licht, um diesen Funken endgültig zu ersticken. „Lüg mich nicht an! Da ist noch mehr! Ich kann es nicht sehen, doch ich schmecke es, spüre es, rieche es!“  
Er blickt zu mir auf. Auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln, voller Verachtung.  
„Du hast Recht, Achtbein. Die Zwei Bäume sind nicht vollends vergangen. Dreifach verbleibt ihr Lichtschein, eingeschlossen in weißen Kristall. Es sind die Silmaril, die größten Werke, die Erus Kinder jemals geschaffen haben, oder schaffen werden. – Und sie sind mein.“

Ich will mich auf ihn stürzen, ihn zerreißen für seinen Verrat. Das Licht als meinen Anteil hat er mir versprochen und mir doch den letzten Bissen vorenthalten.  
Doch in diesem Augenblick erfüllt der Schrei eines Adlers die Luft und lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Ich hülle uns in einen neuen Schattenmantel.  
Wir fliehen.  
Mein Zorn muss warten.  
Doch ich schwöre uns beiden, dass ich auch den letzten Tropfen Licht verschlingen werde.

***


	3. Der Letzte Tropfen

***

Als der Nebel sich zurückzieht, liegt das Eis vor uns. Bis an den Horizont erstreckt es sich, weißgrau im fahlen Sternenlicht.  
„Gib sie mir“, verlange ich mich krächzender Stimme und ich weiß nicht, das wievielte Mal es ist. „Gib sie mir.“  
Der Mantel aus Unlicht umhüllt uns noch immer und noch einmal hat er uns die Flucht ermöglicht. Oromes Heerscharen sind zurückgewichen vor der schwarzen Furcht, die in meine Fäden gesponnen ist. Und Tulkas habe ich in meinem Netz gefangen und bewegungsunfähig sah er zu, wie wir ungehindert in den Norden weiterzogen.

Schwarzherz trägt die Silmaril an seinem Körper und lässt mich keinen Blick darauf werfen. Einen König hat er erschlagen und all seine Schätze an sich gerissen. Mit mir mag er nicht mehr teilen. Doch wir gehen diesen Weg zusammen, ob er will oder nicht. Zunächst ist unser Bündnis noch freiwillig gewesen, denn gute Dienste hat mein Mantel ihm im Angesicht unserer Verfolger geleistet. Doch inzwischen wartet er auf eine Gelegenheit, mich loszuwerden, abzuschütteln. Und genauso lauere ich auf einen Augenblick, in dem er Müde wird, einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, in dem ich ihm die Juwelen entreißen kann, um auch das letzte Licht der Zwei Bäume zu verzehren. Doch er ist wachsam. Ruht nicht, schläft nicht.  
Und ich lasse nicht von ihm ab, klebe an ihm wie sein eigener Schatten.  
„Gib sie mir“, verlange ich wieder.  
Seine Kiefer mahlen aufeinander. Schon seit langem gibt er keine Antwort mehr. Ich weiß, dass er voller Zorn ist. Er würde mich für meine Aufdringlichkeit erschlagen, wenn er mich nicht fürchten würde. Mich fürchten, das tut er. Mein angeschwollener Körper überragt den seinen nun um Längen. Unser gemeinsam vollbrachtes Werk hat ihn Kraft gekostet, während meine eigene Stärke gewachsen ist. Er weiß, dass er mich nicht bezwingen kann. Doch genauso wage ich es nicht, ihn anzurühren. Noch nicht.

Die Helcaraxe empfängt uns mit einem Sturm, der uns Eiskristalle entgegenpeitscht, die wie Nadeln auf der Haut und in den Augen brennen. Doch wir ziehen unermüdlich weiter, fliehen vor dem Zorn der Valar und voreinander und halten nicht inne. Wir springen über die Risse und Spalten im Eis, in deren Tiefe wir das Meer toben hören, bezwingen Gletscher, passieren Schneefelder. Aus der Ferne erblicken wir die himmelhohen Gestalten von Eisriesen, die im ewigen Eis ihre eigenen Kriege führen und sich nicht um die Geschehnisse in Valinor, noch in Mittelerde kümmern. Sie behelligen und nicht und wir scheren uns nicht um sie.  
Unsere Augen und Gedanken sind nur füreinander bestimmt. Mein Blick weicht nicht von ihm und seine Achtsamkeit nicht von mir. 

Ich will sie sehen, die Juwelen. Will noch einmal von dem Licht kosten und die Finsternis vollends ersticken, die in mir erneut zu wachsen begonnen hat. Doch er zeigt sie mir nicht, verbirgt sie voller Eifersucht, schützt sie mit seinem Körper. Es scheint so, als habe ich bereits alles versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, sie mir zu überlassen. Doch nichts davon hat mir Erfolg gebracht.  
Bald wandle ich in Spinnengestalt durch die Eiswüste und bald im Körper der sechsarmigen Frau. Ich flehe, drohe, bettle, fluche, versuche ihn zu überreden, ihn abzulenken, ihn zu betören. Doch sein Herz ist kalt wie Eis, hart wie Stein und schwarz wie die Nacht. Es lässt sich nicht erweichen. 

Je länger wir wandern, desto größer wird mein Hunger. Von Neuem scheint er sich wie Säure durch meine Eingeweide zu fressen. Und in den Klang meiner Dunkelheit hat sich ein neuer Akkord gemischt, der mir zuvor unbekannt war: Es ist die Sehnsucht nach dem Licht, nach jenem letzten Tropfen, der mir vorenthalten wird. Noch einmal will ich es schmecken und den Schwindel spüren, der darauf folgt.  
Inzwischen erreichen wir den Norden Mittelerdes. Es ist ein karger Landstrich, der sich auf den ersten Blick kaum von der Helcaraxe unterscheidet. Doch unter Schnee und Eis liegt hier fester Boden anstelle des Meeres, auf dem das Malm–Eis schwimmt, und im Osten türmen sich finstere Berge auf.  
Nach Osten. – Das ist die Richtung, die Schwarzherz einschlägt.  
Ich weiß, was dort liegt: Es ist seine Festung Angband, die Eisenhölle, in deren Tiefen seine mächtigsten Diener auf seine Rückkehr lauern. Wenn er sie erreicht, dann sind für mich die Silmaril auf ewig verloren. Denn seine Diener sind zahlreich und die Beine werden sie mir einzeln abgerissen und jedes Auge ausgestochen haben, noch ehe ich die Juwelen angetastet haben würde. 

Mit Gewalt werde ich die Silmaril an mich nehmen, wenn es sein muss. Und ich werde es jetzt tun. Meine Gestalt ist die der sechsarmigen Frau und es ist gut so, denn von diesem Körper erwartet er weniger Übles als von der riesenhaften Spinne.  
Ich stelle mich ihm in den Weg und greife nach seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals, seinen Schultern.  
„Gib sie mir!“, verlange ich ein letztes Mal. Meine schnarrende Stimme hat den Klang von Stein, der über Stein reibt. „Noch immer bin ich hungrig! Ich weiß um den Schatz, den du aus Formenos genommen hast. – Er gehört zu meinem Anteil, den du mir für den Tod der Bäume versprachst!“  
Er versucht sich zwar aus meinem Griff zu winden, doch noch lacht er mir gehässig ins Gesicht. Ob ich die ganze Welt verschlingen wolle, fragt er mich. Das will ich nicht, ist es doch nur noch eines, was ich brauche, um die Finsternis zu füllen: Nur diesen einen Tropfen.  
Mein Griff ist fest, doch er wehrt sich heftig. Mit einem Stoß bringe ich ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und stoße ihn zu Boden. Meine Nägel kratzen über sein Gesicht, graben sich in seine Augen. Er tritt nach mir, schlägt um sich, zuckt und zappelt, doch ich lasse ihn nicht entwischen. Mehr Kraft hat er, als ich vermutet hatte, doch auch ich habe noch Reserven. Meine Gliedmaßen strecken und krümmen sich und mein Körper wandelt sich wieder zu dem Spinnenleib, der stärker ist als der andere. Meine Hände werden zu Klauen, die sich tief in sein Fleisch graben.  
Er stößt einen zornerfüllten Schrei aus und streckt mir die Linke entgegen. Etwas glitzert zwischen seinen Fingern.  
„Da!“, flucht er, „Nimm sie, nimm meinen Schatz und friss ihn!“  
Er öffnet die Hand und Juwelen funkeln darin. Es sind nicht jene, nach denen ich mich verzehre. Ihr Glanz kommt von außen, es ist nicht der Licht der Zwei Bäume, das aus ihnen herausstrahlt. Doch mein Hunger ist übermächtig geworden und ich reiße sie an mich und verschlinge sie und ich fresse auch alle anderen, die er aus seinen Taschen zieht und mir entgegenstreckt. Doch sie sind nicht darunter. Die Juwelen, die er mir gibt, sind die falschen. Und sie stillen meinen Hunger nicht, sie wecken lediglich meinen Zorn. Schließlich ist auch die letzte Gemme verschlungen, aber noch immer hat er mir die Silmaril nicht gegeben. Wie von Sinnen kratzen meine Klauen über seinen Körper, zerreißen seine Kleidung, durchwühlen seine Taschen, doch sie sind alle leer.  
„Wo sind sie?“, brülle ich. _„Wo?!“_  
Ich richte ich mich auf, das vordere Paar meiner Beine drohend in die Luft gestreckt.  
„Die Silmaril sind _mein!“,_ schreit er und rappelt sich langsam vom Boden auf. „Und du wirst sie niemals besitzen!“  
Für einen Augenblick lichtet sich mein Wahn und ich bemerke seine recht Hand, die er hinter seinem Rücken verbirgt.  
Abgelenkt hat er mich! – Mit der Linken hat er mich mit minderwertigen Juwelen gefüttert, während er mit der Rechten die Silmaril aus seiner Tasche genommen hat, um sie vor mir zu verbergen.  
„Öffne deine Rechte!“, verlange ich. 

Doch er rührt sich nicht.  
Erneut stürze ich mich auf ihn, drücke ihn zu Boden, zerre an seinem Arm. Zwischen seinen Fingern bricht das Licht der Silmaril hervor und ich erkenne, wie Laurelins goldenes und Telperions silbernes Leuchten darin irisieren und sich überlagern. Bald ist es das Gold, das heller scheint, bald das Silber und bald leuchten beide Töne im Einklang. In ein mit Mithrilbeschlägen versehenes Kästchen aus Kristall sind sie gesperrt, das Schwarzherz fest in seinem Griff hält. Nicht eine Haaresbreite weit lösen sich seine Finger, obwohl die kalte Hitze der Juwelen beginnt, seine Haut zu versengen.  
Fäden aus Unlicht bringe ich hervor und fessle ihn in meinem Netz. Ich schlage mit meinen Klauen auf ihn ein, reiße seine Haut auf, doch er gibt nicht nach. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf seine Rechte gerichtet, von deren Finger Rauch und der Geruch brennenden Fleisches aufsteigen. Ich bemerke nicht, dass er mit der Linken seinen Speer erreicht hat, den er mir mit einem Zornesschrei in den Leib stößt. Doch ich spüre den Schmerz nicht. Lediglich eine neue Welle von Finsternis strömt durch meinen Körper. Er reißt den Speer zurück, um erneut zuzustechen, doch ich schlage seine Hand weg, stoße seine Waffe von mir und sie fällt zu Boden, außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Der Griff um die Silmaril verkrampft sich. Ich meine, Verzweiflung in seinem Blick zu sehen und sie spornt mich an in meinem Hass und meinem Verlangen. 

Ich ziehe mein Netz fester um ihn, spinne neue Fäden, wickle sie um seinen Hals. Als ich die Schlinge zuziehe, stößt er einen Schrei aus, der die Erde erzittern und die Berge beben lässt. Ich ziehe sie fester zu, würge ihn, bis seine Stimme erstirbt. Doch tausendfach hallt sein Schrei noch in der Ebene nach, bricht sich am Stein und wird von den Bergen zurückgeworfen. Anstatt zu verblassen schwillt das Echo weiter an, wächst um ein Vielfaches, wird zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner, bis es schließlich all meine Sinne ausfüllt. Verbissen klammere ich mich an Schwarzherz, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und nach Atem ringend in seinen Fesseln windet.  
„Schweig endlich!“, brülle ich, „Schweig, schweig, _schweig!“_ Doch das Echo seines Schreis lässt sich nicht erweichen und meine Stimme geht darin unter.  
Schwarzherz beißt die Zähne fest aufeinander und noch immer umklammert er die Silmaril. Er will nicht aufgeben. Doch seine Finger zucken bereits und lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis er mir meinen Schatz überlassen muss, bis ich endlich den letzten Tropfen Licht verschlingen darf.  
Die Finsternis füllt mich bis zum Rand. Mein brennender Hunger macht mich stark, während Schwarzherz' Kräfte zu schwinden scheinen. 

 

Bald.  
Sind.  
Sie.  
Mein.

 

Ich bin mir meines Sieges sicher.  
Doch während wir miteinander ringen, wird sein Schrei erhört.  
Ich bemerke es erst, als sein ersterbender Blick zu den Bergen gleitet, über deren Hänge sich ein Feuerschein gelegt hat.  
Ich stoße ein wutentbranntes Zischen aus. In den Tiefen Angbands haben ihn seine Diener erhört. Aus ihrem Winterschlaf sind sie erwacht. Und nun kommen sie wie ein Flammenwind von den Bergen herab. Meine Klauen scharren hektisch über seine versengte Hand, deren Griff nun mit neuem Mut erstarkt ist. Nun bin ich es, die in Verzweiflung verfällt.  
Ich fluche. Reiße und zerre an seinem Fleisch.  
Doch jetzt wird er erst recht nicht nachgeben.  
Sie kommen.  
Und ich werde verlieren. 

Auf Sturmes Flügeln, wie eine Wand aus Feuer nahen die Balrogs, um ihren Herrn zu befreien.  
Vor Zorn spucke ich Gift, das auf sein Gesicht tropft und Löcher in die Haut ätzt. Doch es kümmert ihn nicht, denn er weiß, dass er gewonnen hat. Das gehässige Grinsen ist auf seine Lippen zurückgekehrt.

Dann sind sie über mir.  
Mit flammenden Schwertern treiben sie mich fort von ihrem Herrn. Ihr Feuer beißt und sengt. Ich kann mich ihnen nicht widersetzen.  
Sie zerschneiden meine Netze und lösen seine Fesseln.  
Als die Unlichtfäden zischend vergehen, weiß ich, dass jede Hoffnung verloren ist.  
Langsam weiche ich zurück.  
Krieche fort von dem letzten Tropfen Licht, fort von meiner Erlösung.  
Ich hülle mich in Dunkelheit und wende mich ab.  
Und ich kehre zurück zu Hunger und Finsternis.

***


End file.
